Wall The Fck ?
by emimix3
Summary: Huit petits bâtons se baladaient sur ce mur. Ces huit petits bâtons, cause de la dégénérescence et des pulsions frappant ceux entrant dans cette pièce. Mais que sont ces bâtons ? Pourquoi obligent-ils le monde entier à craquer leur slip ? REPOST
1. La menace du Mur

RATING T. COMME DANS TEENAGER. C'EST A DIRE ADOLESCENT. INJURES AUTORISES. EN FRANCE, EN TOUT CAS. CA C'EST DIT.

LE TITRE C'EST WALL THE FUCK.

Je vous vois déjà venir.

« Ouah, nan mais oh, je la connais cette fic t'as vu ! »

Donc oui, je vous rassure, je la connais aussi. Vu que je l'ai écrite. Et postée. Il y a un an et demi. Et v'là pas que j'étais tranquille en maths, en train de parler avec mes voisins de derrière (les connaissant, on devait parler de cul), et comme j'en avais marre je regarde l'heure sur mon portable pour savoir quand serait la pause entre les deux heures, et PAF UN E-MAIL DE . Là, tout contente: « Ouais, une review/du feedback/un nouveau chap ! » ET BAH NAN. Cet email tout mignon me prévenais juste gentillement que ma fic « Wall the fUck » venait de se faire supprimer sans préavis. Parce qu'elle s'appelait « Wall the fUck ». Bon, je suis un peu fautive, c'est marqué dans les règles que le titre et le résumé doivent être tout public, mais visiblement je suis pas assez Américaine sur ce point, parce que pour moi « Fuck » c'est pas un souci. Pour moi, la censure c'est pour quelque chose comme un extrait de scène de cul ou gore, pas pour _UN _« Fuck ». Enfin bon. Pas moyen de récupérer ma fic, ses stats et surtout ses commentaires. Là j'ai la haine. Je les aimais vos commentaires. C'est eux qui m'avaient motivé à l'époque, c'est eux qui suivaient l'évolution de mon boulot, c'était _votre _avis, et PFFFT ! A pu.

Ca m'a vraiment fait mal au cul de mettre cet astérisque. Je HAIS la censure. En plus l'astérisque s'est barré. Fck. Fck. Ca fait le bruit d'un fouet t'as vu.

Enfin bref. Je ne reposte que aujourd'hui, (parce que c'était un peu la loose là, entre l'Euro, les révisions, et l'Eurovision. ... Je sais pas si le plus impressionnant, c'est que cette phrase ne soit pas de moi ou bien que j'ai eu les couilles de la ressortir) et je ne posterais pas tout d'un coup. Parce que quitte à reposter, je vais retravailler certaines incohérences et rajouter quelques passages. (Par ailleurs, j'ai bien vérifié mais devrait pas y avoir de problèmes pour les autres fics, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il arrive la même chose à « Une dernière danse », « Sheol » ou pire, « Vacances ».)

En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez plus plaisir à (re)découvrir cette fic que j'en ai eu à devoir la reposter !

En encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui ont été là après la suppression, et qui m'ont remonté le moral. Que ce soit vous tous, de dA, du groupe de Parigos, ou même mes voisins de maths et mes potes de l'internat qui m'ont écoutée râler pendant trois jours sans me dire de fermer ma gueule: Merci.

* * *

IIIII III

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? – Hongrie

Je pense que ce sont de petits bâtons écrits sur les murs des toilettes de la salle de meeting. Mais je pense juste, hein – Turquie

AWESOME ! FIIIIRST ! - Gilbird

Ca doit être le nombre de fois où quelqu'un a rabattu son clapet à Amérique en pleine réunion. –England.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas le nombre de fois où moi, je t'ai rabattu le clapet d'une autre façon~ Y'en manquerait deux-trois lignes mon chéri – France

T'es mort. –England.

Arrêtez d'écrire sur ce mur ! Et toi, Prusse, c'est pas « Awesome » d'écrire « First » alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! –Allemagne

Allemagne, toi aussi t'écris sur le mur :) ! –Italie~

FIIIIIIIIIIIRST ! 'M DA HEROOOOO !

Amérique, vous n'êtes pas le premier non plus… -Japon

Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour le nombre de fois où on a eu un truc potable à bouffer. Vu le faible nombre de bâtons, ça peut être que ça. – Finlande

Dixit celui qui cuisine des desserts ressemblant à de la merde et ayant épousé un homme qui met du poisson en conserve jusqu'à ce qu'il pourrisse tellement que la boîte explose. –Danemark

hey kiku jtexplik on sen fou si on épa lpremié a maitre first le bute cé dle metre –USA

Oh God j'ai honte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation ? -England

Tout, je pense. C'est pas mon petit Canada qui me ferait quelque chose comme ça –France

Qui ? –England

Je pense que c'est le nombre de fois où ce connard de Grèce ne s'est pas endormi en meeting. –Anonyme

Mr Turquie, ce n'est pas très sympathique d'écrire ceci… - Japon

Hey ! Oh, euh, damnation. Mais c'est pas moi ! Je n'oserais jamaaaais. - Turquie

Hey beh dis donc, t'es meilleur acteur quand il s'agit de parler. –France.

Bouh –Kumajirō

Ah c'est Kumajirō !-Hongrie

Mon Dieu il est troooop mignon je l'adoooore ! –Belgique

Kumakuma fait moi un câlin ! -Seychelles

Faîtes-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de quitter la réunion pour écrire sur le mur toutes les cinq minutes. –Allemagne.

Allemagne, tu viens de faire pareil… -Italie~

MEIN SCHWANZ IST 5 METER LANG ! DAS IST 4.90 METER MEHR ALS CHINAS ! –et, au passage, la fois d'avant c'est pas moi qui écrivait mais Gilbird okaaaaay ? – Prusse

Prusse, Gilbird est un _poussin_. Les _poussins _n'écrivent PAS sur les murs des toilettes des salles de réunion internationales. – Allemagne.

Mais Allemagne, si. –Italie~

Quelles insanités il nous débite encore l'albinos-là aru ? Et, au passage, je pencherais plutôt pour le nombre de fois où les boutons de la chemise d'Ukraine ont sauté. –Chine

Da ? On parle de ma Сестра ? –Russie

coOmmie Bastard ! T mem pa capabl 2 parlé é ékrir korécteman ! –USA da hero

извините. –Russie

j'vé te doné D leson particuliR ! RDV ds ta chambr dotel tmtc D –USA

West, sache que Gilbird n'est pas un vulgaire… _poussin_ de _poule_ mais un authentique poussin de CANARD VIVANT, début de mon AWESOME collection ! –Prusse

Car c'est la fêêêêête~ Chez les pauvres ! Tous au GDO ce soir ! – Pologne

Les bâtons, c'est pas le nombre de fois où on s'est retrouvés sans PQ ? – Espagne.

C'est quoi, le GDO ? – Danemark

Une boîte gay chez France. N'y va pas. –Lituanie

Hey, c'est une de mes filles qui tient ce bar, pas moi. Je m'en suis fait interdire l'accès. –France.

Hilipati hilipati hilipati hillaa hilipati hilipati hilipampaa Jalituli jallaa talituli jallaa tilitali tilitali tilitantaa

Finlande. T'es déjà chiant à te mettre à chanter ça au milieu de la réunion. Alors, _pitié,_ n'écrit pas cette chanson EN PLUS sur la porte des chiottes. – Norvège.

Bah quand il a bu en plus il nous la fait sur un fond de techno pendant dix minutes pour que Tonton Danemark lui donne un truc à fumer–Sealand.

Censurez ce môme ! – Danemark

Censure ? –USA

Censure ? –Biélorussie

Danemark, c'est comme ça que t'écoules le stock que je t'offre ? –Pays-Bas

Ouais, mais attends, si tu l'entendais chanter sa ievan polkka avec trois grammes de sang par litre de vodka, tu comprendrais qu'il a besoin d'un remontant. –Danemark

Censure ! –USA

Censure ? –Biélorussie

A PERDU – Babat, chauve souris, 40 cm d'envergure, brune foncée. Très câline avec les enfants, surtout ceux qui s'ouvrent souvent les genoux. Si vous la retrouvez, merci d'appeler le Ministère de l'Intérieur de chez moi – Roumanie.

Arrêter de détruire ce mur. Allemagne est d'accord avec moi. -Anonyme

Mais, Allemagne, on sait tous que c'est toi qui viens d'écrire... Ve~ -Italie~

Je dirais que ces bâtons sont le nombre de fois où on a dit un truc intelligent en réunion. –Suisse.

Je dirais que ces bâtons sont le nombre de fois où on a dit un truc en réunion. –Slovaquie, Slovénie, Serbie, Macédoine et les autres pays membre des PEFDPEQVSFE.

Péférolrcsd ? Okay. Kézako ? –England

On est les Pays En Forme De Patate Ecrasées Qui Veulent Se Faire Entendre ! –Slovaquie

Qui ? Enfin, on s'en fout. –England.

Slovénie, je t'avais dit que c'était trop long comme nom. Krb Chrbat ça suffisait. –Slovaquie

Et moi je t'avais dit que t'étais tout aussi bien dépendante de ton frère, parce que au moins on savait que t'existais, on te confondait pas avec moi et tu nous faisais pas chier. Ton histoire de "faire des Slovaques intelligents avec la nationalité Slovaque", bah tant pis. –Slovénie.

Purée, les PDQIONLEQLEV, là, si c'est pour faire des débats politiques trouvez-vous un autre chiotte. –Danemark

C'est peu être le nombre de fois où Amérique est arrivé en retard... En fait, non, y'aurait plus que 8 bâtons. –Belgique

Belgique, Romano, le quiero

Bâtard bouffeurs de tomates, t'es mort.

Laissez. Ce. Mur. –Allemagne.

Romano, t'es méchant ! Tu sais même pas si c'est Espagne qui a écrit ! Et Allemagne, faut montrer l'exemple –Italie~

M THE AWESOMEST CANARD VIVANT EVER I FOUND OUT WHAT THESE STROKE ARE –Gilbird

Prusse, arrête avec ce CANARD et ton anglais de MERDE ! Encore une fois j'te jure c'est en kebab que j'le bouffe –Turquie

Hey ! C'est pas moi ! En plus c'est pas un canard c'est un canard vivant-Prusse

Hey, je viens d'arriver à traduire, mais c'est moi ou Amérique a fait des sous-entendus à connotation sexuelle à Russie ? –England.

C'est faux. –Biélorussie.

… oh mon dieu. Mine de rien, comme c'est le frère de mon petit Canada, c'est comme si c'était mon fils autant que le tien, donc en plus de faire de toi mon mari ça fait de moi le père d'un illettré qui fait des avances à un psychopathe sur des portes de toilettes –France.

C'est faux. –Biélorussie.

Je ne te suis pas complètement, mais je suis choqué quand même. –England.

Tu veux que je te remonte le moral ? –France.

Non. J'te pète la tronche, ce soir neuf heures dans ta chambre d'hôtel. Prends le lub' –England.

Qui parlait de sous-entendus sexuels sur les portes de chiottes aru ? – Chine

Oublie pas le film, France ! -Hongrie

Ces huit bâtons doivent être le nombre de fois où on a servit de la bouffe kasher. Vu le nombre de réunions, huit bâtons c'est de la merde. Je sais pas qui les a faits mais je le « big up ». – Israël

Vieille, t'es la seule susceptible de noter le nombre de fois où on a de la bouffe kasher. Donc c'est pas ça. Triste pour toi, hein ? – Bavière, qui s'est infiltrée discretos

Tu fous là quoi ? –Israël

E non, cé 1 boutade ! BUZIIIINGER ! Cétai pas Bavir mé Amérik ! Ta étai troublé par mon ortograf hein ? -USA

Ah, Amérique. Qui l'eu cru ? Pourquoi choisir Bavière parmi toutes les régions du monde entier ? et comment ça se fait que tu connaisses Bavière, alors que c'est hors-Etats-Unis ? Et pourquoi t'écris mal si tu sais écrire normalement ? –Israël

Kestion de ctile. –USA

On arrive au bout du mur. Pensez à arrêter. –Allemagne.

En plus, on a toujours pas résolu le mystère des 8 bâtonnets… -Turquie

Oui, mais on a eu des informations sur les chambres devant lesquelles il faut être avec un appareil photo ce soir. Japon, occupe-toi de la chambre de Russie et moi de celle de France –Hongrie.

Non, sérieux, si vous avez vu Babat dites-le. –Roumanie.

HEY ! OH MON DIEU REGARDEZ EN HAUT C'EST HORRIIIIIBLE ! – Espagne.

OH AIM JAAAY DEUBLE IOU TI AIF ! – USA.

IIIII IIII

Quelqu'un a mit un neuvième bâton ! –Finlande

Okay, finie la rigolade. Je censure ce mur. Plus personne n'écrira dessus quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec cette affaire. Les entrées et les sorties des toilettes seront vérifiées et autorisées que sur aval d'un supérieur. Prusse, tu fais le videur devant la porte. Amérique, tu me fais la liste des gens qui ont des stylos noirs. Danemark, tu t'occupes de l'inspection du mur après chaque passage. Finlande, tu poses ce poireau. Espagne, tu me fais la liste des gens qui ont été et qui vont aux toilettes. Biélorussie, tu censures tout ce qui pourrait nuire au développement de l'enquête. Angleterre, tu t'occuperas des cadavres éventuels. Si c'est un d'entre vous qui s'amuse bête, je peux vous jurer que vous regretterez d'être né. On coincera ce bâtard qui fait des petits bâtons sans nous faire partager son délire. –Allemagne.

Ve~ ! –Italie~


	2. L'attaque du Mur

Yop ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, que vous soyez des habitués ou des nouveaux venus, des humains, des pohneys, des canards ou que sais-je encore, moi je m'en fous j'aime tout le monde sauf les gens que j'aime pas mais c'est rare. (Oui, pas mal de gens se la jouent badass en mode "j'aime personne sauf", moi je suis en mode "j'aime tout le monde sauf" c'est bien aussi)

Donc, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais y'a pas tellement de différences entre cette version et celle d'avant. C'est normal, le but c'est pas de tout changer du tout au tout, à ce prix là autant refaire une histoire~-Et c'est ce qui est prévu. Peut-être.

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages (punaise, Bref.. Je suis triste. Ca s'arrête, y'a plus de VBB pour le moment, plus de Golden Show du tout, et Mr Poulpe quitte les rois de la Suède... Trop de mauvaises nouvelles...)

Sinon, si vous êtes un homme de sexe masculin -mais pas un 54- à la recherche de femmes de sexe féminin, j'ai pas mal de potes qui me font chier parce qu'elles en ont marre de célibat, je peux vous arranger un coup.

* * *

IIIII IIII

Bien, je souhaite vous signaler qu'après une censure à grands coups de peinture blanche passés avec délicatesse par Biélorussie, ce mur est de nouveau ouvert à l'écriture uniquement si vous avez des informations quant à l'enquête. Les autres messages seront censurés. Et vous savez tout autant que moi qu'au niveau censure, Biélorussie vaut bien Chine. Merci de votre compréhension. –Allemagne

Ve~ -Italie~

C'est pas moi qui m'occupe de la censure aru ! –Chine

Quelqu'un pourrait-il expliquer à Prusse que « faire le videur » ne consiste pas à vider intégralement nos poches avant de rentrer aux toilettes ? Ca fait trois fois que j'essaie de faire passer un crayon en douce histoire de pouvoir écrire quelque chose –Autriche.

Ah, toi aussi ? T'as trouvé quoi comme cachette ? –England

Moi, j'aime la cachette que j'ai trouvé pour Angleterre~ –France

Les mecs, divaguez pas vous allez vous faire censurer ! –Espagne

Je crois que Biélorussie a pas tout à fait compris son boulot. Après tu m'étonnes qu'elle cherche à rentrer dans le slip de l'autre _ –Turquie

Ah, Turquie a été censuré. –Suisse

Concentrez-vous sur cette enquête ! Je veux les rapports immédiatement ! Et toi, Biélorussie, ton travail ne consiste pas à simplement censurer les phrases parlant de ton _ de frère bordel ! –Allemagne.

Allemagne aussi –Italie~

Roumanie ! Ta chauve-souris s'était accrochée dans mes cheveux ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, Australie l'a faite partir avec un extincteur. Enfin un extincteur dans la tronche ça pique un peu quand même –Nouvelle-Zélande

Nan ! Babat ! Elle est où maintenant ? – Roumanie.

J'ai inspecté le mur après chaque passage, et à chaque fois y'a de nouvelles choses écrites. –Danemark

J'ai vidé les poches de tout le monde avant qu'ils rentrent, j'ai pécho 26 stylos et j'ai confisqué des capotes à Amérique, _, France, Finlande, Belgique et Espagne. J'ai aussi 13 paquets de clopes, une pocket de 50 têtes, huit briquets, des feuilles d'OCB et des adresses magasins qui vendent de l'alcool à des mineurs dans le coin. Les Nations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. –Prusse

Si tu pouvais me rendre ma beuh… -Pays-bas.

What about… No? –Prusse

Je te ferais des Space Cake. –Pays-bas.

Y'a tout dans ta trousse ! -Prusse

G fé la list an fouyan ds lé trouss ia tou le mond (ahaha) ki a dé stilau noir cé tro dark 666 satan vmvc –USA

Mais tuez-le ! Que j'aie à m'occupez d'un cadavre ! –England.

C'est « occuper», mon chéri~ –France

Toi. T'es mort. –England.

J'ai fait la liste des gens qui ont été aux toilettes mais je l'ai perdue, alors à la place je vais faire celle des suspects. A l'ONU, on est 192 Etats. On rajoute Vatican en observateur, et les nations non reconnues qui espionnent « discrètement » les réunions, plus les régions et villes importantes qui squattent aussi souvent. Compte entre 300 et 350 suspects potentiels. –Espagne.

Et on n'a qu'un seul toilette. –Suisse.

Oh, mais tu sais, il suffit d'y aller à deux en même temps. Pour un certain nombre, c'est devenu une spécialité… -Hongrie.

A trois, c'est pratique aussi. –Belgique

Oh, on apprend des choses intéressantes~ –Hongrie

T'inquiète, j't'appelle pour te raconter si tu veux ) –Belgique

Parlons de cette enquête, merde. –Allemagne

Ouais, écoutez Allemagne ! –Italie~

C'est clair ! Ecoutez ce sale bâtard Aryen au lieu de parler de trucs comme ça merde ça se fait trop trop pas merde Belgique ferme-la un peu !

C'est drôle, on remarque toujours quand c'est Romano qui écrit. Mais, dit moi, Romano, tu saurais quelque chose sur les gens qui vont à trois aux toilettes, je me trompe ? –Finlande

NON

Dommage, on est obligés de demander directement à Belgique –Finlande

NOOOOOOON

HEY DA GUYS I KNOW WHO WRITE THOSE BLOODY STROKES! I SAW IT! I SAAAAW IIIIT !1 !1111 ! –Gilbird

Faîtes-moi taire ce piaf. –Turquie

Que quelqu'un réveille Finlande en salle de réunion s'il vous plaît. Je n'y arrive pas et il chante de la merde en dormant. Merci –Norvège.

Jz mxn chorje – Suède

Bon Dieu, Suède, tu es illisible. Déjà que t'es incapable d'articuler… mais comment tu peux avoir des amis ? –Danemark

Merci de vous concentrer. Et puis, retournez à la réunion. Il y a une queue de dix minutes devant les toilettes composée de gens avec un stylo en main. C'est inutile, vous n'écrivez que de la merde–Allemagne.

Ve~ –Italie~

REVOLUTIOOOOOON ! –Tunisie

OUAAAAAIS ! REVOLUTION ! –Algérie

VIVÃ LA REVOLUZIIOOOONNE ! -Lybie

Je suis d'accord avec eux. REVOLUTIOOON ! –Egypte.

Ca leur prend souvent ? –Suisse.

Ces derniers temps ? Oui. Mais ça s'est un peu calmé. –France.

FRANCE AUX CHIOTTES ! –Tunisie

J'y suis déjà. –France

Hey lé ami gé trouvé 1 truk a propo de lé baton ! –USA

France, ne t'enlise pas. Ta tendance à laisser tes ministres faire n'importe quoi est terrifiante. –England

On a dit : on ne parle pas politique sur ce mur. (Et on ne raconte pas de la merde non plus) –Allemagne.

Oh, mais c'est bien de dire n'importe quoi… -Italie~

Hey vs mavé bi1 lu ?-USA

Hey, j'ai une question : Pourquoi à chaque fois, Italie écrit _juste après_ Allemagne ? –Espagne

Serait-ce également la raison pour laquelle ils se lèvent pour aller en _même temps _aux toilettes ? –France

Ouhoooou ge parl ! -USA

Il y a anguille sous la roche ! –Espagne

C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit mais oui ! Enquêtons ! –France

Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, oui, Allemagne se tape Italie. –Prusse

CENSUREZ CE BÂTARD !

CENSUREZ CE FAUX FRERE !

Ve~

I'm sexy and I know it. –Kuma-Daddy.

_ours_

Ah, Kuma ! Bien sûr que t'es sexy ! –Seychelles

Kumaaaaaaaa je t'aime ! –Hongrie

Kumajirō… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît… ? –Liechtenstein

KUM. Here you are hottie, come visit my bed someday. –Kuma-Daddy

Hiiii ! Liech je suis _trop _jaloux là ! j'en veux un aussi ! - Pologne

Hey, fermez-la je viens d'arriver à traduire ce qu'a dit Amérique ! Il dit qu'il a trouvé un truc pour l'enquête !-England

C'est pas trop tôt. Italie, ne t'avise pas à écrire après moi. –Allemagne

Promis. –Italie~

A bah é pa tp to francheman !11 !1 ! ge disé ke kom lé baton été en oteur, il zon été ékri par kelk1 2 gran ou alor il a du monté sur la kuvètt. –USA

Donc, n'importe qui ? –Turquie.

ui. -USA

Tu ne sers à _rien. _–England.

Mmh… en suivant cette logique, cela signifierait qu'il s'agisse d'une personne de plus d'1m70, mais pas beaucoup plus grand –il les aurait fait plus haut- et s'il était juste un peu plus petit, il aurait fait les bâtons simplement un peu plus bas, sans monter sur la cuvette. –Allemagne.

Alignez tous les gens entre 1m et 1m60 et ceux entre 1m68 et 1m75. On les fusille un par un jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dénoncent. –Suisse.

Ouais ! Et si on tue le coupable ? –Turquie.

On le tuera pas. On commencera par ceux dont on est sûr qu'ils sont innocents. –Suisse.

C'est la pire idée que vous ayez jamais eu. Suisse, tu es conscient que tu fais partie des suspects, comme Liechtenstein, et qu'elle sera immédiatement fusillée car y'a pas plus innocent ? –Autriche.

Ah. Biélorussie, censure ce que je viens de dire. –Suisse.

Non. –Biélorussie.

… Pourquoi, alors qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle ne censurerait pas, il vient d'avoir une couche de peinture sur ce qu'on vient de dire ? –Turquie

J'ai écrit « Russie est un _» dessus. –Suisse

Roumanie, j'ai vu ta chauve-souris ! Elle rôdait près de Pierre et Gilbird ! Mais Hanatamago l'a chassée, donc y'a pas de problème ! –France.

PUTAIN -Roumanie

Pahempi toistaan kumpikin on, ja kuinka nyt ne tappaa toisiaan, sokeina toistaa lausetta samaa, kuinka ne on tässä oikeessa

Finlande. Arrête de chanter. Arrête d'écrire ce que tu chantes. –Norvège

Les paroles sont tout à fait appropriées à la situation. –Estonie.

On ne comprend quand même rien. –Danemark.

J'ai retrouvé la liste des gens ayant utilisé les toilettes depuis le début de l'enquête ! Je la communique dès que possible, parce que là on est à trois dedans c'est serré –Espagne

J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé 3 -France

CECI EST UNE PRISE D'OTAGE. JE REPETE : CE MUR EST PRIS EN OTAGE PAR LES MEMBRES DES PEFDPEQVSFE, RENOMMES KRB CHRBÁT. IL VOUS SERA INTERDIT TANT QUE VOUS NE REPONDEZ PAS A NOS REVENDIQUATIONS, ET ON LE FAIT SAUTER SI ON N'A PAS CE QU'ON VEUT D'ICI DEMAIN. –le Krb Chrbát, composé de l'ex-PEFDPEQVSFE et des Nations Non Reconnues et de l'Afrique du Nord en reloluzionne.

AH, ET, AU FAIT, VOILA NOS REVENDICATIONS : ON VEUT ETRE RECONNUS, UN PERSO OFFICIEL DANS APH, QU'ON ARRETE DE NOUS CONFONDRE LES UNS AVEC LES AUTRES, QU'ON FASSE APPRENDRE NOS LANGUES A L'ECOLE, DES SIEGES PLUS CONFORTABLES, PLEIN DE FRIC ET UN AVION POUR L'AUSTRALIE –Krb Chrbát

ET SERBIE ET PALESTINE VEULENT DES MADAMES TOUT NUES ! –Roumanie

AUSSI. EN TOUT CAS, « SUPER PUISSANCES », SACHEZ QUE VOUS ÊTES SOUS LE JOUG DU MAGREB, DES BALKANS ET DE CEUX QUE VOUS REFUSEZ DE RECONNAÎTRE. ICI, NOUS FAISONS UN RIRE MACHIAVELIQUE.- Krb Chrbát


	3. La revanche du Mur

JE SUIS BACHELIÈRE.

JE DIRAIS MÊME PLUS. JE SUIS BACCALAURÉATE. C'EST ASSEZ BIEN.

(J'ai eu 18 en anglais et 8 en allemand. Steuplé. STEUPLÉ.)

Et vous-donc, les enfants, votre bac/concours/brevet/exam, comme ça c'est passé ? Si vous avez réussi vous êtes des bêtes, si vous avez pas réussi le jury c'était que des connards parce que vous méritiez de réussir.

Fêtez bien en tout cas ! Vous bourrez pas trop et faites gaffe sur la route. -J'dois tout vous dire. Franchement.

Pour ceux qui ont droit au rattrapage, courage ! C'est pas la mer à boire. Dites-vous que le but des jurés c'est de le vous donner, alors si vous présentez un truc potable y'a pas de raison de flipper. (Cace-dédi à ma gagneuse, que j'ai aidée à révisionner son anglais tout l'aprèm. Tu l'auras grosse.)

(Sinon... euh... Spider-man est pas mal? La fin est clichée de chez clichée par contre mais bon.)

Sinon, trêve de bavardages, parlons affaires.

"Vacances" arrive. "Sheol" arrive. Un One, Two ou Three voire Four-Shot arrive. En fait plein de trucs arrivent. je peux pas vous dire de dates exactes, mais ça devrait pas tarder.

Les îles d'Åland sont les îles entre la Finlande et la Suède: elles appartiennent au gouvernement Finlandais mais sont de langue et de culture suédoises, et aimeraient bien être suédoises. J'ai traduit ça par un complexe d'Oeudipe. Ultamyia est une micro-Nation dont une des "Saintes soeurs les guidant" est Ukraine. As in, seriously.

Merci aux guests qui laissent des commentaires ! Mais malheureusement, maintenant on peut plus mettre de pseudos en étant anonymes... Donc si vous pouviez juste mettre en fin de commentaire un surnom ou quoi, que ça soit plus facile pour vous répondre ici ? -Comme j'ai pas pu le faire avant, merci à vous et je sais que mes smileys se barrent... C'est triste.

Ich lìwe eech.

* * *

… vous avez vu ce qu'ils font sur le mur d'à côté ? –Slovaquie

MAIS ECRIT EN GROOOOS ! –Slovénie

Mais pourquoi ils envoient un « espion » pour lire ce qu'on dit ? Ils sont pas assez grands pour le faire tous seuls ? –D'ailleurs, je penserais pas qu'ils seraient soumis au point de nous écouter et de ne plus écrire sur ce mur. Slovaquie, t'as pas que des mauvaises idées –République Tchèque

MAIS VOUS DEUX LA, C'EST DE FAMILLE L'INCAPACITE A COMPRENDRE UN ORDRE ? –Slovénie

Hey ! Les Micro-Nations foutues dehors par les gorilles de la sécurité sont de retour ! On les invite à rejoindre le Krb Chrbát ? Après tout, on est une association regroupant tous ceux qui désirent la reconnaissance, pour apporter la reconnaissance ! –Serbie

Connard. –Kosovo

C'est bon, je m'occupe des petits. Je vais leur apprendre à VIVÃ LA RUVOLUUUUUZIOOOONNE ! HASTA LA VICTORIA SIEMPRE ! –Libye

Il fut un temps ou Libye était une chic fille, calme et détestant ma sœur. –Palestine.

Je pense qu'elle la déteste toujours. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. –Egypte

Ouah, c'est vrai ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? –Palestine.

Pourquoi j'aurais envie de te faire plaisir ? –Egypte

Ve~ -Florence

Hello. –Kuma-swaggy

HAAAAA KUMA –Seychelles

KUMA JE T'AIME –Taïwan

KUMA-DADDY TOI MOI ICI MAINTENANT- Slovaquie

PUTAIN MAINTENANT VOUS ECRIVEZ GROS… -Slovénie

Ouais ! On est membres d'un dangereux groupe terroriste ! –Sealand

Ouais ! Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir tuer mon Papa et épouser mon autre Papa ! –Åland

On accepte les gamines qui nous tapent un Œdipe ? En tout cas, on risque d'avoir _vraiment _des emmerdes si elle arrive à ses fins. –Maroc.

Ouais ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à épouser Ste-Ukraine ! –Ultamiya

J'aime pas écrire. Y'a pas de clavier. –Ladonia

Ouah, Kugelmugel a dessiné un putain de truc au plafond ! –Molossia

Un peu de tenue tout le monde. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur moi. –Hutt River.

Vous pensez que c'était une bonne idée ? –Monténégro

NON. –Slovénie

Moi non plus. –England.

Oh mon Dieu, un espion. Que je suis étonnée… -Bavière.

Non, non, c'était pas Angleterre ! Juste une faute d'écriture ! –Pas England.

… -Moldavie

Euh… Sinon… Babat est en cuisine ? –Pas England.

* * *

Agent Rosbif au rapport ! –England.

Ah, on s'ennuyait sans toi. On était en plein débat sur qui, de Sheldon ou de Léonard, serait l'actif. –France.

LEONARD ! – Danemark.

NON ! C'EST SHELDON ! SHELDON POURRAIT MEME SOUMETTRE _ ! –Pays-Bas.

Passons. Fais-nous ton rapport. –Allemagne.

Ve~ ! Et plus vite que ça ! –Italie~

(Il lui arrive quoi à Italie ?) J'ai espionné l'intégralité du mur de droite. Les membres du Krb Chrbát ne semblent pas encore prêts à passer à l'attaque, mais ils ont enrôlé des Micro-Nations. En plus des Balkans et du Maghreb, il y a également Bavière et Florence qui les ont rejoints. Donc, peut-être que d'autres frères et sœurs d'Allemagne et Italie pourraient en être aussi, tout comme mes frères, et peut-être même l'intégralité des gosses-départements de France. J'ai dû m'enfuir quand ils ont remarqué ma présence, alors que j'essayais de me fondre dans la masse. Ah, et, au fait, Finlande, Åland semble vouloir ta peau pour accéder aux fesses de Suède. Et Ukraine, t'as un stalker. Israël, t'as pas beaucoup de succès là-bas. Et Slovénie est terrifiante. –England.

Put1 tpeu pa mieu ékrir on pij kedall' !-USA

Merci, j'étais au courant. –Israël.

Moi aussi, merci, j'étais aussi au courant… -Finlande.

Merci, mozi j'étaidzs pas au courjgtant ! Ahh, mal pointrien m'empêlche d'écriede corerctemlent, c'estl tropk prêtl du soll !–Ukraine

T'as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de reprendre le contrôle de ce mur ? –Suisse.

Et sur les bâtons ? –Allemagne.

Oui, oui, les bâtons ! –Italie.

Il y a un dixième bâton. –England.

QUOI ? –Turquie

OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU ! –Finlande

Dix bâtons ? T'es sûr que tu sais bien compter, rosbif ? –Prusse

I KNEW THAT U FOOL ! I SAID IT ALL THE TIME U WERE ARGUING ABOUT THAT FAGS LEONARD AND SHELDOOOON ! –Gilbird.

Faites-moi taire ce piaf. –Turquie.

Il faut donner leurs revendications immédiatement ! –Allemagne

Oui, immédiatement ! –Italie~

(Au fait, Angleterre, Italie joue à être Allemagne) –France

Quelqu'un a plein de fric à leur donner ? –Suisse.

… Toi ? –Belgique

Je reformule ma question : quelqu'un a un avion pour l'Australie ? –Suisse

Il nous faut aussi des madames tout nues. Seychelles, Hongrie, c'est trop gentil de vous dévouer. Je garde vos vêtements en attendant. –France.

Seychelles est avec eux ET JE NE ME METTRAI PAS A POIL ! –Hongrie

C'est vrai, après tout, Hongrie a honte de son corps ! Tu te rends compte, son pénis a pas encore poussé ! Alors que le mien… -Prusse

Prusse, déjà que tu es une Nation morte, mais tu ne viens pas d'arranger ton cas. –Hongrie.

On parlera des Madames tout nues plus tard. Concentrons-nous sur le plus compliqué : enseigner leurs langues à l'école. On a qu'à en choisir trois ou quatre. Déjà, quelles sont leurs langues ? –Allemagne.

Oui, quelles sont leurs langues ? –Allemagne.

Tchèque, Slovaque, Roumain, Bulgare, Moldave, Serbe, Monténégrin, Bosniaque, Croate, Slovène, Alban, Macédonien, Arabe ? Je pense qu'il y a les principales là-dedans. Si on rajoute les frères et sœurs, Allemand, Anglais, Français et Italien. –England.

… je propose qu'on enseigne l'Allemand, le Français et l'Italien. –Espagne.

… Oui, ça peut être une bonne idée. Ce sont des langues trop peu connues et appréciées ! –Pologne

Et l'Anglais ? –England.

L'Anquoi ? Connais pas. –France.

C'est pas le moment de divaguer ! Restons concentrés et sérieux ! –Allemagne

Concentrés et sérieux ! –Italie~

Hey, les gars ! Japon et moi on a enfin réussi à développer les photos qu'on a faites l'autre soir ! -Hongrie.

Il y a des photos de _-san et Amérique-kun, ainsi que de France-san et Angleterre-san. Sur le chemin, nous en avons également profité pour prendre quelques clichés d'Allemagne-san et Italie-kun, et également de Palestine-san et Pakistan-san, et de Serbie-san, Monténégro-san, Macédoine-san et Croatie-san. Pour la modique somme de 10 dollars les trois pièces, payables aussi en Yens, en Euros ou en Złotys. –Japon.

BÂTARD ! T'AS FAIT QUOI A MON FRÈRE ?

Et attends, Japon, t'oublies les meilleurs ! On a du Espagne-Romano-Belgique et_ j'ai_, personnellement, des photos de toi et _ -Hongrie.

Quoi ? Une censure ? Japon s'est tapé Russie ? –Pays-Bas

C'est faux. –Biélorussie.

Non ! Il a censuré lui-même ! C'est pas Russie mais _ ! –Hongrie.

… Qui ? –Pays-Bas

Bon, tant pis, j'afficherais directement les photos au mur. –Hongrie.

Je veu lé foto 2 MWA et ruci ! –USA

Et celles de moi et Angleterre, s'il te plaît~ -France

ET APRES TU ME BRULES TOUT CA !

Et je te conseille de brûler immédiatement celles d'Italie et moi. En même temps, brûle la carte mémoire et même l'appareil photo. ET ARRÊTONS DE PARLER DE CA, MERDE ! Il faut qu'on parle des revendications !–Allemagne.

Oh… C'est pas grave, Allemagne, si tu aimes pas celles qu'a faites Hongrie, on en refera d'autres. -Italie~

Sérieux, Babat me manque là… J'suis de l'autre côté normalement, mais je viens juste demander si vous l'avez vue –Roumanie

Elle zonait sur une chaise. –Norvège.

C'est vrai ? Mais c'est trop bien parce qu'en plus j'adore les chaises ! Je me souviens avant, j'avais pas de chaises, alors on mangeait à même le sol, et après on a eu une chaise, alors on mangeait à même le sol mais sur une chaise ! Mais c'est bien de voir ma Babat a les même goûts que moi ! -Roumanie

Je veux les photos de mon frère, comme ça j'ai un moyen de le faire chanter ! –Israël.

ISRAËL, je viens de dire quoi ? Hey, mais attends, c'est une bonne idée, ça… -Allemagne.

Qui tu veux faire chanter, Allemagne ? Mon frère ? Il chante pas très bien pourtant –Italie~

Hey, tu penses à ce que je pense, Allemagne ? –France.

Mais j'en sais rien, j'suis pas dans ta tête moi ! Hongrie, file-moi les photos avec les membres du Krb Chrbát, on devrait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Si tu peux les faire en format Poster, voire en format clip publicitaire qui passe en prime time, ça serait génial. –Allemagne.

Et pourquoi tu veux pas un poster de nous, Allemagne ? –Italie~

On fait ces prestations, mais ça va te coûter la peau du cul, Allemagne. Dans le second sens du terme. –Hongrie

… Hongrie, tu veux ridiculiser Roumanie et l'humilier à vie, en mettant à mal son coup d'Etats ? Si oui, tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'Allemagne te demande. Gratuitement. –France.

Okay, je ferais ça ! -Hongrie

Merci Hongrie et merci, France. –Allemagne.

Ve~ -Italie

Me remercie pas trop vite, je t'ai aidé, ça va te coûter la peau du cul, Allemagne. Dans le second sens du terme. -France


	4. Le Mur contre attaque

Huhu o/

Rien de spécial à raconter. (Si, c'est le début des vacances, alors tout le monde décide de faire des fêtes, et d'ici une semaine y'aura plus rien comme tous les ans)

En plus c'est bientôt le 14 juillet et jémpassa

Du coup pour meubler mon intro je vais vous raconter une histoire

C'est l'histoire d'une fille à la fin elle meurt

Sinon, comme toujours, merci merci merci pour tout le feedback et tous les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir ! Et si j'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, vous inquiétez pas ça arrive, c'est juste que comme une con j'ai tout fait dans le désordre alors je me suis perdue *shot*

(Et contente de voir que les gens kiffent Babat ! C'est mon OC préféré de toute la vie.)

* * *

IIIII IIIII

VOUS AVEZ LU À CÔTE ? CA M'ÉTONNE QUAND MÊME QUE TCHEQUIE SOIT PAS DANS LE LOT. –Slovénie.

Macédoine, Serbie, Croatie et Monténégro. Vous foutiez _quoi _dans votre chambre d'hôtel ? –Moldavie

Rien, rien ! J'te jure que c'était parce qu'on avait bu, et c'est une idée de Macédoine ! Mais de toute façon, il ne s'est _absolument _rien passé ! Hein les gars ? –Serbie

Tu déconnes là ? –Monténégro.

L'écoute pas il a pas encore cuvéééé ! –Serbie.

J'ai pas compris de quoi ils parlent. J'ai demandé à Sealand et il sait pas non plus. – Åland

… tu vois, ma petite Åland, des fois des gens s'aiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup et se le montrent de façon plus privée… C'était ça, mais à 4 et avec de l'alcool dans le sang. –Seychelles

En gros, ils baisaient et se sont fait une grosse partouze quoi ? –Sealand.

Ouais… Et t'expliques ça comment à ta sœur ? -Seychelles

Åland, en fait ils ont fait comme Papas mais à 4. –Sealand.

Aaah, tu parles du jour où on les a vu se ligoter ou celui avec la crème fouettée ? –Åland

Mais ne reparle plus jamais de ça abruti ! J'vais encore faire des cauchemars ! –Ladonia

J'ai perdu mon pot de yaourt… Vous l'auriez pas vu ? –Bulgarie

T'y mets pas toi ! –Molossia

Nan sérieux j'en ai besoin pour me refaire un masque du visage -Bulgarie

De toute façon, ils vont en faire quoi de ces photos ? –République Tchèque. PS : Slovénie, je t'emmerde.

Les photos ? Y'a pas cinquante trucs à faire avec : ils vont les afficher dans tout le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur rende le mur. D'ailleurs, ils ont commencé, parce qu'entre le temps où t'as posé la question et le temps que je te réponde, ils ont foutu une photo de Macédoine et Serbie jouant à chat-bite sur la porte des chiottes. –Slovaquie

Putain, Serbie est pas gâté par la nature… -Bavière.

EN ATTENDANT, ÇA BAISE NOTRE RÉPUTATION. LES RÉVOLUTIONNAIRES, ALLEZ M'ARRACHER TOUT CA, CA VOUS FERA UN TRUC À BRÛLER. –Slovénie.

* * *

haha ! il komence a goutai a notr unplakabl vanjensse ! –USA

L'étape 1 du plan est lancée. Préparons-nous pour l'étape 2. –Allemagne.

Hey ! Pourquoi Japon est parti en plein milieu de la réunion ? –Italie~

Il a défailli quand j'ai commencé à afficher les photos de lui. Je l'avais jamais vu trembler comme ça. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser, et il a eu un raz-de-marée de larmes. J'arrête de l'embêter avec ça, c'est terrifiant. –Hongrie.

Et quelle est l'étape 2 du plan, Allemagne ? –Suisse.

Bonne question. –Allemagne.

Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao ciao ciao… -Italie~

Quand c'est pas Finlande, c'est Italie qui s'y met ? –Norvège.

Tu sais, il chantait déjà Bella Ciao le chapitre d'avant… -Autriche.

ROUMANIE JE VAIS TE TUER –France

Quoi ? –Roumanie.

TA CONNASSE DE CHAUVE-SOURIS SE FAISAIT PIERRE ! J'AI DU LA CHASSER À COUPS DE PELLE –France

Oui, enfin c'est une vraie salope ton piaf… -Gilbert

Prends trois blousons et un chapeau, et rejoins-moi tant qu'il fait beau oh oh oh oh… je vais te raconter l'histoire de cet intrépide cougar. C'est Pårniåk, Pårniåk, Pårniåk, Pårniåk, Pårniåk, Pårniåk, Pårniåk l'intrépide cougar… -Finlande.

Mais qu'ils sont chiants ! On devrait les envoyer à côté, ça les calmerait ! –Norvège.

Moi je les trouve bien… -Prusse.

Les calmerait qui ? Eux ou les autres ? –Turquie.

Je sais pas, et j'm'en fous… -Norvège

Hey, on tient un truc là… -Suisse.

Amérique, tarbarnak de câlisse d'épais ! –Canada.

hey ! sal konnar jten foutré MWA ! –USA

Amérique, pourquoi tu t'insultes Suisse ? Tu tiens pas à ta vie ? Russie t'as plaqué et tu veux en finir ? –England.

mé C pa suice C lotr kon kim tréte jlui é ri1 fé tsé ! é jte rmérci, mé jé pa 2 problaim ac rucie é jte 2mand 2 me rakonté ta vi séksuél ac lé mouch ?–USA

En plus d'être illétré, t'es victime d'hallucinations. De mieux en mieux. –England.

C'est « illettré ». –France.

Go to hell. –England.

Les gars, reprenons-nous merde. Vous venez de briser tout l'ambiance à propos de l'idée de Suisse. –France.

Non, vous inquiétez pas pour ça, pendant votre débat stérile on en a parlé juste à côté. On vient de recevoir une note disant que c'est pas avec des photos qu'ils rendront le mur, alors on a décidé d'envoyer Italie et Finlande polluer leur mur avec leurs chansons de merde. Il y a eu une séquence d'adieux déchirants unilatéraux entre Italie et Allemagne, et Suède a même écrit un message pour encourager Finlande et lui dire de préserver les gosses –du moins, je crois. Après, Pays-Bas leur a dessiné un joint pour la route et Belgique une gaufre, Romano a fait un scandale en disant qu'ils devaient protéger son frère et pas l'envoyer à la mort, Grèce a dessiné un chat et Biélorussie nous a fait remarquer qu'il y avait un onzième bâton tout frais. Roumanie est repassé faire un tour et pour se venger du fait que France ait chassé Babat à coup de pelle il a spritzé tout le yaourt de Bulgarie sur le mur et Bulgarie a pleuré parce qu'il l'avait perdu. On a décidé d'accélérer les choses, et Turquie a fait un French Cancan parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il avait bu parce que Gilbird le fait grave chier depuis 4 chapitres, du coup Prusse a hurlé que son canard vivant était le meilleur du monde. Et il y a environ cinq minutes, Italie et Finlande sont partis accomplir leur destin. –Danemark.

Ah ouais, on a loupé tout ça ? –England.

Quand même… -France.

* * *

PUNAISE, ON FAIT QUOI ? –Palestine

ILS VONT NOUS POLLUER ! –Slovaquie.

A BAH VOUS VOYEZ, C'PAS DUR D'ECRIRE EN GROS. –Slovénie.

* * *

Spaghetti, ce papier sera notre seul moyen de communication pendant toute la durée de la mission. –Salmiakki

Merde, Italie, joue le jeu ! J'viens de te dire d'écrire sur le papier, pas de me répondre « oui oui » à voix haute ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Il faut être discrets ! –Salmiakki.

Moi aussi, je trouve que nos noms de code sont à chier. Viens, on les abandonne. Mais écrit sur ce putain de papier. Et qu'est-ce que les chiottes sont serrées à deux dedans…–Finlande.

Non, je ne veux pas essayer « la technique que t'utilises pour prendre moins de place quand t'es aux toilettes avec Allemagne. » -Finlande.

Ouais, moi aussi je suis terrifié. –Finlande.

Bon, allons-y. Si je meurs, dis à Åland que même si elle veut me tuer pour épouser Suède elle reste la fille préférée. –Finlande.

Non, Italie, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je n'aie qu'une fille. Enfin ça aide quand même –Finlande.

* * *

IIIII IIIII I

Un meeting, je me suis réveillé, O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao, Un meeting, je me suis réveillé, Et j'ai trouvé l'envahisseur !

Pårniåk l'intrépide cougar qui flotte sur notre étendard, le symbole de nos Nations l'ONU face à l'oppression !

Il nous a prit, O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao, il nous a prit, notre mur des WC !

Un jour Pårniåk s'fait attaquer par le Krb Chrbát même pas armé, ils ont prit en otage le mur des WC alors Pårniåk les a mangé !

BELLA CIAO, BELLA CIAO BELLA CIAO CIAO CIAO !

ONU, COMME TU ES BEAU, PÅRNIÅK, EST TON HEROS ! ONU, COMME TU ES BELLE ! PÅRNIÅK EST VIOLENT COMME L'HIRONDELLE !

Je m'attendais à pire. –Bavière.

Ces connards prennent toute la place, c'est tout. –Slovaquie.

Comment vous pouvez rester sans ciller ? C'est horrible ce qu'ils nous font ! Au passage, j'ai vu Babat en train de… Pondre des œufs… Dans le salon du troisième –Bulgarie.

PUTAIN -Roumanie

J'aime bien les chansons comme ça moi ! En plus Bella Ciao c'est un truc de communistes ! _Et maintenant on fait le bisou ! Et un, et deux, et trois bisous ! _–Bavière.

Mais tuez-la… -Palestine.

* * *

Ca n'affecte pas le Krb truc… -Finlande.

Ve~-Italie~

Italie, si tu commence à écrire sur le papier pour dire ça, ça sert à rien. Mais on les aura. A l'usure. –Finlande.

* * *

Agent Rosbif au rapport ! Visiblement, ça n'a aucun effet sur le Krb Chrbát. –England.

On sait, c'était juste un plan pour nous débarrasser d'eux. –Turquie.

Hjie ! Vusn n'aiej pxs hosye ? –Suède.

Ah, Suède est énervé. –Danemark.

Allemagne aussi, ne l'approchez pas trop. –Prusse.

On devrait leur mettre des pancartes « Attation chien méchant » autour du cou non ? –France.

Où en est l'affichage des photos ? –Suisse.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Allemagne et Suède sont en train d'asperger France d'essence dans le couloir ? –England.

Egypte et les autres font une danse de la joie autour du feu qu'ils ont fait avec les photos qu'ils ont arrachées. Mais l'envoi aux chefs d'Etats n'est plus qu'à poster. –Hongrie.

Déconnez pas, ils sont en train de le pousser dans une espèce de feu de joie ! –England.

On a également un corps de cent-soixante-dix hommes. C'est tout ce qu'on a réussi à dégoter, mais ils ont des gros pistolets alors ça devrait suffire si on décide de reprendre le mur par la force. -Hongrie.

Une guerre ? D'habitude, je suis neutre, mais on ne badine pas avec les murs des toilettes. –Suisse

La moitié de la rançon est réunie. Il nous manque juste les madames tout nu, plein de fric et un avion pour l'Australie. –Turquie.

Donc, on a rien. –Danemark

Mais il va vraiment mourir là ! –England.

C m1tenen ke la gaire komance. –USA.

C'est marrant, mais t'aurais plus la classe en écrivant normalement. –Turquie.

* * *

Nous sommes ici, sur le tableau de la salle de meeting, en terrain neutre aru. Que les négociations commencent. –Chine.

ON VOUS REND CE PUTAIN DE MUR, MAIS REPRENNEZ FINLANDE ET ITALIE ! ON LES A AVEC NOUS ! LA MOITIE DES GENS EST EN TRAIN DE CHANTER DE LA MERDE MAINTENANT ! AYEZ PITIE ! ON AVAIT PAS VRAIMENT l'INTENTION DE FAIRE DU MAL VOUS SAVEZ ? –Bulgarie.

… C'était les négociations les plus boiteuses auxquelles j'ai jamais assisté. –Chine.

On a la moitier de la rensson ! mé aven vs allei goutei a ns maircenèr ! –USA.

Boiteuses. Quelqu'un lui a apprit à lire aru ? –Chine.

Arrrg ! Euh… Euh… Si vous lancez vos soldats on écrit sur la tête de Finlande et d'Italie !–Palestine.

Vas-y, fais-le. –France.

Nan mais toi, tu viens de te faire immoler et t'en redemandes ? –England.

Egypte, fais-le toi. –Palestine.

Fais-le, toi. –Egypte.

Toi. –Palestine.

Toi. –Egypte.

C'est bon, j'l'ai fait à votre place. –Taïwan.

Ca va dégéné… Okay, ça a dégénéré. J'aime bien les voir se mettre sur la gueule. –Chine.

Grand frère ! Tu savais qu'écrire sur les murs avait été inventé en Corée ? Hey, mais t'aurais pas tes seins qui ont poussé ? –Corée du Sud.

Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Dégage aru ! Regarde, y'a Corée du Nord qui se bat avec Espagne là-bas ! Va la frapper si tu veux, mais lâche-moi ! –Chine

Bon, je vais faire un rapport de ce combat d'anthologie : Hongrie fracasse Roumanie, Israël vient de se faire encercler par ses voisins, elle va se faire massa… Ah non, elle a sortit le Long Riffle, France frappe Angleterre qui frappe Amérique qui frappe… quelqu'un… en hurlant à la vengeance. Ah, Finlande vient d'échapper au Krb Chrbát et qui sort le sniper… Je commence à avoir peur, je pige plus rien. Une chauve-souris crevée vient de tomber au sol. Je me replie aru. -Chine.

C'EST BON, ON SE REND ! –Slovaquie

A ba fallé le dir tou 2 çuite… -USA.

… -Slovaquie.

Euh, au fait, Roumanie… je crois qu'on a retrouvé Babat… -England.

… Babat… ? … VOUS AVEZ TUÉ BABAT VOUS l'AVEZ TUÉE BÂTARDS ! QUI VA S'OCCUPER DE SES PETITS MAINTENANT ? BABAT… ELLE EST MORTE ! J'AI MÊME PAS PU LUI DIRE UN DERNIER MOT ! BABAAAAAAT !

Pleure pas, Roumanie… C'est qu'une chauve-souris… -France

TOI FERME-LA ! JE TE JURE TON CON DE PIGEON VA S'OCCUPER DES 23 ŒUFS !

* * *

Bon, maintenant qu'on a récupéré ce mur, nous pouvons continuer nos recherches sur ces bâtons… -Allemagne.

Hey, Allemagne, tu crois pas que ça serait une meilleure idée de ne jamais le savoir ? Ca serait une sorte de mystère, quelque chose qui pourrait devenir une légende ou un mythe… -Italie~

BUT I KNOW WHAT IT IS! FUUUUCK! –Gilbird.

… ouais, je suis d'accord avec Italie. Et tuez cet oiseau. –Turquie.

Pas moi, je veux savoir ! –Hongrie.

On a qu'à tirer à pile ou face : Face je gagne, Pile tu perds. –Turquie.

Okay. –Hongrie

Pile, tu perds. –Turquie.

Et merde… on ne saura jamais, du coup ? Allez, ça nous fait un mystère de plus, on arrive au nombre assez impressionnant de 583. Faudrait se calmer, merde. –Hongrie.

C'est quoi les autres ? –Autriche.

Rien de bien folichon, des stylos qui bougent tout seuls, des portes qui s'ouvrent, des chansons que tout le monde entend mais que personne ne chante… -Danemark.

S'il vous plaît, vous nous laissez arracher cette horrible photo qui est sur la porte des chiottes ? –Serbie.

Nan, elle est cool. –Macédoine.


	5. Le retour du Mur

Y'a un C'est Pas Sorcier sur le cannabis. Nan mais sérieux. (On dirait qu'ils font de la pub plus qu'autre chose...)

Donc, voici le dernier chapitre de "Wall the Fuck" o/

C'était une horreur. Comme j'avais modifié des phrases et tout, j'ai dû tout checker et double-checker et ça prend vingt ans...

Enfin, merci beaucoup à tous pour le feedback ! (Et vous avez vu, j'ai enfin posté "Vacances" *shot*. Et demain, Paris o/ Pfff, je suis la honte de la famille)

* * *

IIIII III

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? – Hongrie

_C'est rien, c'est moi qui les ait fait, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… -Canada._

Je pense que c'est le nombre de fois où ce connard de Grèce ne s'est pas endormi en meeting. –Anonyme

_Youhou, quelqu'un a lu ce que j'ai écrit ? –Canada._

Bouh –Kumajirō

Ah c'est Kumajirō !-Hongrie

Mon Dieu il est troooop mignon je l'adoooore ! –Belgique

Kumakuma fait moi un câlin ! -Seychelles

_… Pourquoi Kunamir__ū a plus de succès que moi ? -Canada_

Quelles insanités il nous débite encore l'albinos-là aru ? Et, au passage, je pencherais plutôt pour le nombre de fois où les boutons de la chemise d'Ukraine ont sauté. –Chine

_Non, c'est le nombre de fois où quelqu'un m'a dit bonjour ou parlé de moi… -Canada._

j'vé te doné D leson particuliR ! RDV ds ta chambr dotel tmtc D –USA

_Amérique, s'il te plaît… Tu sais très bien qu'on la partage, cette chambre d'hôtel… C'était vraiment désagréable la dernière fois, vous vous étiez enfermés quand j'étais encore dedans et vous aviez complètement oublié ma présence… -Canada._

A PERDU – Babat, chauve souris, 40 cm d'envergure, brune foncée. Très câline avec les enfants, surtout ceux qui s'ouvrent souvent les genoux. Si vous la retrouvez, merci d'appeler le Ministère de l'Intérieur de chez moi – Roumanie.

_Oh je l'ai vue toute à l'heure elle te cherche… -Canada_

Je dirais que ces bâtons sont le nombre de fois où on a dit un truc en réunion. –Slovaquie, Slovénie, Serbie, Macédoine et les autres pays membre des PEFDPEQVSFE.

_Non ! C'est le nombre de fois où on a remarqué que j'étais là ! –Canada._

M THE AWESOMEST CANARD VIVANT EVER I FOUND OUT WHAT THESE STROKE ARE –Gilbird

_Ah, au moins quelqu'un qui lit ce que j'écris… Mais c'est un oiseau. Ca ne compte pas vraiment, hein ? -Canada._

… oh mon dieu. Mine de rien, comme c'est le frère de mon petit Canada, c'est comme si c'était mon fils autant que le tien, donc en plus de faire de toi mon mari ça fait de moi le père d'un illettré qui fait des avances à un psychopathe sur des portes de toilettes –France.

_Oh, on parle de moi… -Canada._

IIIII IIII

Non, sérieux, si vous avez vu Babat dites-le. –Roumanie.

_Je croyais que t'étais dans le salon bleu alors je lui ai dit d'aller là, mais je viens de me souvenir que y'avait les nations d'Océanie qui y zonaient… J'espère qu'elle fera rien de dangereux… -Canada_

Quelqu'un a mit un neuvième bâton ! –Finlande

_Mais c'est moi ! Parce que France a parlé de moi ! –Canada._

Concentrez-vous sur cette enquête ! Je veux les rapports immédiatement ! Et toi, Biélorussie, ton travail ne consiste pas à simplement censurer les phrases parlant de ton _ de frère bordel ! –Allemagne.

_S'il vous plaît… Je suis là… -Canada._

Roumanie ! Ta chauve-souris s'était accrochée dans mes cheveux ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, Australie l'a faite partir avec un extincteur. Enfin un extincteur dans la tronche ça pique un peu quand même –Nouvelle-Zélande

_… Oups. Désolé. Je l'ai envoyée demander aux autres bestioles maintenant vu que je sais pas trop où tu es. –Canada._

J'ai fait la liste des gens qui ont été aux toilettes mais je l'ai perdue, alors à la place je vais faire celle des suspects. A l'ONU, on est 192 Etats. On rajoute Vatican en observateur, et les nations non reconnues qui espionnent « discrètement » les réunions, plus les régions et villes importantes qui squattent aussi souvent. Compte entre 300 et 350 suspects potentiels. –Espagne.

_Je suis là… C'est moi qui ait fait ces bâtons… Au moins, je suis compté dans les 192 Nations, c'est déjà ça. Est-ce que ça compte comme un nouveau bâton à écrire ? Bon, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je pose une question, personne ne sait que je suis là. –Canada._

Oh, mais tu sais, il suffit d'y aller à deux en même temps. Pour un certain nombre, c'est devenu une spécialité… -Hongrie.

_Ca, je suis au courant, les gens y rentrent toujours quand j'y suis et font leur petite affaire sans me voir… -Canada._

HEY DA GUYS I KNOW WHO WRITE THOSE BLOODY STROKES! I SAW IT! I SAAAAW IIIIT ! ! ! 1 ! ! ! 11 ! ! ! –Gilbird

_Ecoutez cet oiseau ! … Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il va aux toilettes… -Canada._

REVOLUTIOOOOOON ! –Tunisie

OUAAAAAIS ! REVOLUTION ! –Algérie

VIVÃ LA REVOLUZIIOOOONNE ! –Lybie

_O… ouais ! Révolution ! –Canada._

Je suis d'accord avec eux. REVOLUTIOOON ! –Egypte.

Hey lé ami gé trouvé 1 truk a propo dé baton ! –USA

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne tirerait rien de toi, tu remontes dans mon estime. –Canada_.

Hey vs mavé bi1 lu ?-USA

_Tu comprends ce que ça fait, de se faire ignorer ? Peut-être que comme ça tu arrêteras de te foutre de moi… -Canada._

Ouhoooou ge parl ! –USA

_Il faudrait peut-être le remarquer maintenant… -Canada._

I'm sexy and I know it. –Kuma-Daddy.

_Non, Kumipoivrot, tu es un _**ours**_. -Canada_

Ah, Kuma ! Bien sûr que t'es sexy ! –Seychelles

_C'est de la zoophilie, ça… -Canada_

Kumaaaaaaaa je t'aime ! –Hongrie

_C'est contagieux en plus… -Canada_

Kumajirō… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît… ? –Liechtenstein

_Mais merde, tu veux qu'il fasse quoi, qu'il lèche le mur ? D'où il va aux toilettes en plus ? -Canada_

KUM. Here you are hottie, come visit my bed someday. –Kuma-Daddy

_NON. NON. Totalement hors de question. J'appelle Suisse, moi, je m'en fous, tu vas te faire écarteler sale ours lubrique. Je savais que t'étais barge mais là non. –Canada._

Hiiii ! Liech je suis trop jaloux là ! J'en veux un aussi Kuma~! - Pologne

_…. Bon, Suisse vient de me foutre le plus gros vent de l'histoire de tous les vents. –Canada._

Hey, fermez-la, je viens d'arriver à traduire ce qu'a dit Amérique ! Il dit qu'il a trouvé un truc pour l'enquête !-England

_Cette famille a encore un espoir. –Canada._

A bah é pa tp to francheman !11 !1 ! ge disé ke kom lé baton été en oteur, il zon été ékri par kelk1 2 gran ou alor il a du monté sur la kuvètt. –USA

_J'ai rien dit. –Canada._

Alignez tous les gens entre 1m et 1m60 et ceux entre 1m68 et 1m75. On les fusille un par un jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dénoncent. –Suisse.

_Non, non, arrêtez, c'est moi ! C'est moi ! –Canada._

On le tuera pas. On commencera par ceux dont on est sûr qu'ils sont innocents. –Suisse.

_C'est moi ! Moi ! Canada ! Il faut que face un pool-dance pour que vous me remarquiez et que vous ne tuiez pas tout le monde ? –Canada._

CECI EST UNE PRISE D'OTAGE. JE REPETE : CE MUR EST PRIS EN OTAGE PAR LES MEMBRES DES PEFDPEQVSFE, RENOMMES KRB CHRBÁT. IL VOUS SERA INTERDIT TANT QUE VOUS NE REPONDEZ PAS A NOS REVENDIQUATIONS, ET ON LE FAIT SAUTER SI ON N'A PAS CE QU'ON VEUT D'ICI DEMAIN. –le Krb Chrbát, composé de l'ex-PEFDPEQVSFE et des Nations Non Reconnues et de l'Afrique du Nord en reloluzionne.

_Mais… Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Arrêtez ! C'est pas bien ! –Canada._

AH, ET, AU FAIT, VOILA NOS REVENDICATIONS : ON VEUT ETRE RECONNUS, UN PERSO OFFICIEL DANS APH, QU'ON ARRETE DE NOUS CONFONDRE LES UNS AVEC LES AUTRES, QU'ON FASSE APPRENDRE NOS LANGUES A L'ECOLE, DES SIEGES PLUS CONFORTABLES, PLEIN DE FRIC ET UN AVION POUR L'AUSTRALIE –Krb Chrbát

_Oh, de la reconnaissance et qu'on arrête de se faire confondre ? C'est bien, ça… -Canada._

IIIII IIIII

HAHA ON A PRIT LE MUR EN OTAGE. –Slovénie

_S'il vous plaît, je pourrais rejoindre votre groupe ? Et j'ai mit un dixième bâton, parce qu'on m'a gentillement demandé si je voulais du thé. Par contre, on a oublié de me l'amener. –Canada._

POUR FAIRE PEUR AUX GENS. MERDE, QUI A ACCEPTE LES NOOBS, C'EST SERIEUX PUTAIN ! ON A PAS LE TEMPS DE DECONNER ! –Slovénie

_Je ne suis pas un noob, j'ai déjà fait partie de trois mouvements terroristes anti-américains… Du moins, j'ai essayé… -Canada._

PERSONNE N'A VU BABAT ? –Roumanie

_Elle était fatiguée de voler partout à ta recherche, elle est partie voir en cuisines. Mais elle m'a demandé de te dire que c'est pas elle qui a fini les Pépitos, si j'arrivais à te croiser avant elle. Je t'ai croisé deux fois mais tu m'as pas calculé… -Canada_

Moi, j'aime pas écrire sur le mur de gauche. Oh bella ciao, bella ciao bella ciao ciao ciao. Moi, j'aime pas écrire dur le mur de gauche. C'est pas confortable. –Italie~

_Mais… écrivez à droite, alors ! –Canada._

Il faut qu'il lise ce que le Krb Chrbát écrit sur le mur afin de nous transmette un maximum d'informations, et accessoirement pour prévenir Roumanie que sa chauve-souris est en cuisines. Ca sera un travail difficile et dangereux, avec de grands risques de mort. –Allemagne.

_Il vous suffit de regarder par vous-même, vous savez… -Canada._

Je vous avais dit qu'il goberait. Il avale tout. –France.

_Merci du visu… -Canada._

Hey ! Les Micro-Nations foutues dehors par les gorilles de la sécurité sont de retour ! On les invite à rejoindre le Krb Chrbát ? Après tout, on est une association regroupant tous ceux qui désirent la reconnaissance, pour apporter la reconnaissance ! –Serbie

_Et moi, je peux vous rejoindre ? –Canada._

Pourquoi j'aurais envie de te faire plaisir ? –Egypte

_S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose si vous me lisez… -Canada._

Ve~ -Florence

_Cool ! ca va bien ? –Canada._

_… -Canada._

_Bon, visiblement, elle est comme Italie et dit des « ve~ » dans le vent. Faux espoir. –Canada._

Hello. –Kuma-swaggy

HAAAAA KUMA –Seychelles

KUMA JE T'AIME –Taïwan

KUMA-DADDY TOI MOI ICI MAINTENANT- Slovaquie

PUTAIN MAINTENANT VOUS ECRIVEZ GROS… -Slovénie

_Mais je vais le vendre cet ours… -Canada_

Vous pensez que c'était une bonne idée ? –Monténégro

_Mais t'es con où quoi ? Une armée de mômes débarque dans une prise d'otage et t'oses te demander où est la mauvaise idée ? -Canada_

NON. –Slovénie

Moi non plus. –England.

_Angleterre ? Mais… t'es pas doué… -Canada._

Euh… Sinon… Babat est en cuisine ? –Pas England.

_Elle est partie depuis… elle était fatiguée, je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer sur une chaise. Elle voulait pas trop parce qu'elle aime pas ça mais bon… -Canada_

Ah, on s'ennuyait sans toi. On était en plein débat sur qui, de Sheldon ou de Léonard, serait l'actif. –France.

_Mais moi, comme je semble être le seul assez intelligent pour écrire sur les deux murs, vu que de toute façon personne ne me lit, je le savais. Et personnellement, je ne regarde pas The Big Bang Theory… -Canada._

T'as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de reprendre le contrôle de ce mur ? –Suisse.

_Ecrire dessus. –Canada._

Et sur les bâtons ? –Allemagne.

_C'est moi qui les ai faits. –Canada._

Il y a un dixième bâton. –England.

_Je sais, c'est la gentille serveuse qui m'a à moitié remarqué. J'aurais dû mettre qu'un demi-bâton. –Canada._

I KNEW THAT U FOOL ! I SAID IT ALL THE TIME U WERE ARGUING ABOUT THAT FAGS LEONARD AND SHELDOOOON ! –Gilbird.

_Ecoutez cet oiseau. –Canada._

Hey, les gars ! Japon et moi on a enfin réussi à développer les photos qu'on a faites l'autre soir ! -Hongrie.

_Et normalement, j'apparais sur celles de Russie et Amérique. Ils ont encore oublié que j'étais là quand ils ont fermé la porte à clé. Dommage que les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas en grand, j'ai eu du mal à sauter. –Canada._

Non ! Il a censuré lui-même ! C'est pas Russie mais _ ! –Hongrie.

_C'est Grèce et Babat. Quand je suis tombé par la fenêtre je les ai vus. –Canada_

Sérieux, Babat me manque là… J'suis de l'autre côté normalement, mais je viens juste demander si vous l'avez vue –Roumanie

Elle zonait sur une chaise. –Norvège.

_Elle est partie depuis longtemps… on a joué aux strip-dames et là elle est partie faire un tour – Canada_

De toute façon, ils vont en faire quoi de ces photos ? –République Tchèque. PS : Slovénie, je t'emmerde.

_Ils ont l'intention de les afficher dans tout le bâtiment. –Canada._

Les photos ? Y'a pas cinquante trucs à faire avec : ils vont les afficher dans tout le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur rende le mur. D'ailleurs, ils ont commencé, parce qu'entre le temps où t'as posé la question et le temps que je te réponde, ils ont foutu une photo de Macédoine et Serbie jouant à chat-bite sur la porte des chiottes. –Slovaquie

_Pourquoi j'essaie encore de me faire entendre moi ? Enfin bon… je devrais en profiter pour dire ce que je pense et sortir des injures ! –Canada._

haha ! il komence a goutai a notr unplakabl vanjensse ! –USA

_Moi aussi, je vais me vengeancer, même si personne ne s'en rendra compte. –Canada._

Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao, Bella Ciao ciao ciao… -Italie~

_France, Angleterre, vous m'avez complètement traumatisé durant mon enfance quand vous oubliiez que j'étais dans la pièce et que vous commenciez à vous "battre", comme vous dites si bien ! –Canada._

Moi je les trouve bien… -Prusse.

_De toute façon, personne ne me remarque jamais, tout le monde a oublié que moi aussi, j'ai fait les guerres mondiales ! –Canada._

Je sais pas, et j'm'en fous… -Norvège

_Je vais devenir emo et me couper les veines, même si c'est plus à la mode depuis les kikoolols ! –Canada._

Hey, on tient un truc là… -Suisse.

Amérique, tarbarnak de câlisse d'épais ! –Canada.

hey ! sal konnar jten foutré MWA ! –USA

_Hey ! Il vient de me remarquer ? Je mets un bâton ? –Canada._

Amérique, pourquoi tu t'insultes Suisse ? Tu tiens pas à ta vie ? Russie t'as plaqué et tu veux en finir ? –England.

_Ah ça, Russie l'a bien plaqué hier, mais pas dans ce sens du terme… Mes yeux brûlent encore… -Canada._

mé C pa suice C lotr kon kim tréte jlui é ri1 fé tsé ! é jte rmérci, mé jé pa 2 problaim ac rucie é jte 2mand 2 me rakonté ta vi séksuél ac lé mouch ?–USA

_On m'a lu ! On m'a LU ! –Canada._

En plus d'être illétré, t'es victime d'hallucinations. De mieux en mieux. –England.

_Non, non, il m'a remarqué ! C'est pas une hallucination ! –Canada._

Un meeting, je me suis réveillé, O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao, Un meeting, je me suis réveillé, Et j'ai trouvé l'envahisseur !

Pårniåk l'intrépide cougar qui flotte sur notre étendard, le symbole de nos Nations l'ONU face à l'oppression !

_Ces paroles sont assez horribles… -Canada._

Je m'attendais à pire. –Bavière.

_Je vois difficilement comment on pourrait faire pire. –Canada._

Comment vous pouvez rester sans ciller ? C'est horrible ce qu'ils nous font ! Au passage, j'ai vu Babat en train de… Pondre des œufs… Dans le salon du troisième –Bulgarie.

_Je l'ai aidée à accoucher. C'était un moment relativement… Gore. Mais elle est l'heureuse maman de 25 œufs, dont deux qui se sont explosés au sol -Canada_

J'aime bien les chansons comme ça moi ! En plus Bella Ciao c'est un truc de communistes ! _Et maintenant on fait le bisou ! Et un, et deux, et trois bisous ! _–Bavière.

_Je vais changer de mur, personnellement. Ce fut un plaisir, messieurs les terroristes. –Canada._

Déconnez pas, ils sont en train de le pousser dans une espèce de feu de joie ! –England.

_Toi aussi, tu te fais ignorer ? Envoie « gan ai mar 2 la vi » au 83132 ! 0,45 €x10⁴⁷ + prix d'un SMS ! –Canada._

Une guerre ? D'habitude, je suis neutre, mais on ne badine pas avec les murs des toilettes. –Suisse

_J'aime bien raconter n'importe quoi. –Canada._

Nous sommes ici, sur le tableau de la salle de meeting, en terrain neutre aru. Que les négociations commencent. –Chine.

_Je veux être reconnu et que tout le monde me danse la samba ! Enfin bon, je pourrais dire que je donne tout mon argent, personne ne remarquerait… -Canada._

… C'était les négociations les plus boiteuses auxquelles j'ai jamais assisté. –Chine.

_J'approuve. –Canada._

Grand frère ! Tu savais qu'écrire sur les murs avait été inventé en Corée ? Hey, mais t'aurais pas tes seins qui ont poussé ? –Corée du Sud.

_Chine est une femme ? –Canada._

Bon, je vais faire un rapport de ce combat d'anthologie : Hongrie fracasse Roumanie, Israël vient de se faire encercler par ses voisins, elle va se faire massa… Ah non, elle a sortit le Long Riffle, France frappe Angleterre qui frappe Amérique qui frappe… quelqu'un… en hurlant à la vengeance. Ah, Finlande vient d'échapper au Krb Chrbát et qui sort le sniper… Je commence à avoir peur, je pige plus rien. Une chauve-souris crevée vient de tomber au sol. Je me replie aru. -Chine.

_BABAAAAAAT ! BABAAAAT, NON ! QUI LUI A TIRE DESSUS ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !- Sinon, il y a aussi Slovaquie et Tchéquie qui distribuent de l'alcool aux blessés. Du coup, y'en a plein qui font semblant d'être blessés, donc ça devrait vite se finir. –Canada._

… Babat… ? … VOUS AVEZ TUÉE BABAT VOUS l'AVEZ TUÉE BÂTARDS ! QUI VA S'OCCUPER DE SES PETITS MAINTENANT ? BABAT… ELLE EST MORTE ! J'AI MÊME PAS PU LUI DIRE UN DERNIER MOT ! BABAAAAAAT !

_Je comprends ta douleur, Roumanie… je m'y étais attaché aussi, à cette chauve-souris… Mais sa mémoire vivra toujours en nous. Et je suis sûr que Pierre, en temps que papa de la majorité des œufs –Babat m'a dit que l'autre moitié c'est Gilbird et y'en a juste deux c'est Hanatamago- va t'aider dans cette dure épreuve. -Canada_

Bon, maintenant qu'on a récupéré ce mur, nous pouvons continuer nos recherches sur ces bâtons… -Allemagne.

_Vous allez pas vous y remettre ? –Canada._

BUT I KNOW WHAT IT IS! FUUUUCK! –Gilbird.

_Ecoutez Gilbird ! –Canada._

Et merde… on ne saura jamais, du coup ? Allez, ça nous fait un mystère de plus, on arrive au nombre assez impressionnant de 583. Faudrait se calmer, merde. –Hongrie.

_Oh non… pas encore ? –Canada._

Rien de bien folichon, des stylos qui bougent tout seuls, des portes qui s'ouvrent, des chansons que tout le monde entend mais que personne ne chante… -Danemark.

_Mais… C'est moi qui faisais tout ça ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Mais à chaque fois, vous ne me remarquez que quand je me déshabille, et vous m'envoyez « me calmer » la tête sous l'eau ! –Canada._

S'il vous plaît, vous nous laissez arracher cette horrible photo qui est sur la porte des chiottes ? –Serbie.

Nan, elle est cool. –Macédoine.

_Arrachez-la, je suis en arrière plan. C'est le moment où je me suis retrouvé sur leur balcon en m'enfuyant d'Amérique et Russie. De toute façon, si vous le faîte pas je le ferais et ça fera un mystère de merde de plus. –Canada._


End file.
